


Changing Faces

by afamouscannoli, edge_lord_101



Series: The Cursed Series [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: Crack to end crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soft Ending, WE ALL NEED HELP, We hate us too, We're sorry, why are people reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edge_lord_101/pseuds/edge_lord_101
Summary: So uh this is just pure crack so if you don't like that please keep scrolling and have a nice day!





	1. Chapter 1

It all started one faithful evening when Jeremy left Michaels house so they so they could sexy texty each other #nohomo. Jeremy was extra excited to try something new that night…EMOJIS! They had just seen the emoji movie (in theaters July 28th) and Jeremy couldn't understand his flamming bisexual urges towards towards Gene. 

Jeremy: Hey bby <3<3<3let's get sexy  
Michael: Lol sure I guess?? What are you wearing??  
Jeremy: nothing but my emoji onesie ;))  
Michael: Dude wtf?!!!?  
Jeremy: don't kink shame me but Gene really turned me on... he's so hot.  
Michael: 0_o

And then an emoji randomly appeared on Jeremy's phone. It was moving switching emotions. 

Jeremy: OMG it's him I'm so h o r n y. 

The changing emoji was changing faster than ever soon it came off the phone into Jeremy's room. 

"Omg Gene... I'm your biggest fan I want you to fuck me so bad" Jeremy said slowly unzipping his onesie and slipped it off his shoulder. 

"Oh Jeremy I've been watching you and have wanted you for forever I can't wait to be inside you" Gene growled as he bent down and started to kiss Jeremy everywhere. 

They passionately kissed, it was everything Jeremy wished it was, Gene moved closer to Jeremy's dick... "It's time"  
Gene said while switching his face to A smurking devil look. 

Knowing Gene could make any face turned Jeremy on so much, the thought always turned Jeremy on and when seeing it in person he almost died. Gene bent down, his lips hovering above Jeremy's dick. As soon as Gene started to blow Jermey Michael busted through the door. 

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK" Michael screamed  
"Michael omg I'm s-"  
"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME I WANNA FUCK HIM TOO" Michael said ripping off his iconic red hoodie and throwing it on Jeremy's floor.  
"Don't worry big boy there's enough to go all around." Gene seductively said switching from Jeremy to Michael. 

After a night of extreme sexy and gay shit Gene had to leave. 

"Gene please don't go" Cried Jeremy  
"I have to do my emoji thing, I'm one of one of the favorite emojis in the phone. I can't stay I will never forget this though Jeremy and Michael." Gene said as he left to go back  
"GENE NO I LOVE YOU" Jeremy was heartbroken, At least he had Michael  
"Uhh where the fuck am I?" A british voice filled the room  
"Hi-5?!?" Said both of the boys. 

This would be a long and very gay night.


	2. Changing Hands?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya bois back again and we still need help!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry

Hi-5 swaggered his way over to those horny bois. He had always seen the boy’s texts and desired to be with them since he had seen what unfolded between Gene and the boys, he decided he needed a piece of the Erotic Action as well.   
“If you thought Gene made you feel good, just wait to see what I’ll do to you, you Dirty Boy  
” Hi-5 growled passionately.   
Jeremy was worn from Gene’s skill, but Michael on the other hand, he was extremely turned on. Michael couldn’t wait to see what Hi-5 would do him.   
“Lie down on the bed, Michael. I want to make you feel good.”Hi-5 demanded  
Michael laid down on the bed, he can see Jeremy jacking off in the corner, god Michael loved him. Hi-5 lied down so he can wrap himself around Michael’s dick. He started to move up and down, basically jacking Michael off.  
Michael felt so alive while Hi-5 beat his meat. To make things better he heard Jeremy moan and in between that and the power of Hi-5 Michael had the best orgasm ever.   
"OH GOD YES!!!!"  
"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT PAPÍ!"  
"HI-5!!!!!!"  
Then Jeremy seductively walked over to the two.  
"I want a turn with Hi-5 daddy," he whispered into Michaels' ear  
Hi-5 then slowly pulled away from Michael and went behind Jeremy. Jeremy and Michael were heavily making out to the point where it looked like something straight out of porn.  
"Gosh, I wish I had what you two have" Hi-5 sighed.  
He then literally started to stick his whole head in Jeremy's ass (because you know he is a high five emoji a walking hand).  
"OH MY FIN G GOD!' Jeremy yelled  
"Shh baby you don't want to wake up your dad." Michael purred seductively.  
"You be as loud as you want baby." Hi-5 said muffled (cause his face is in a butt)  
"BEING WITH YOU TWO IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN BEING WITH GENE!" Jeremy screams/moaned while he climaxed.  
Then suddenly   
"I AM SORRY WTF JER JER I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME AND NOW I SEE YOU FUCKING HI-5?!" said a familiar voice.  
"Gene?!" they all screamed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still so sorry


	3. Changing Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it my dudes, the end to this madness it's been a good time!

“Gene?!?!?! What you doing here?? I thought you were gone for forever!” Jeremy gasped   
“Jeremy, I came back because I love and I can’t see life without you” Gene looking deep into Jeremy’s eyes.  
Gene and Jeremy share a passionate hug. They knew they could never be truly together, but maybe being just friends was enough. Michael and Hi-5 quickly joined, they knew their time was coming to an end.  
"Who knew that four unlikely lovers would end up like this.” Michael chuckled.   
“Before we go we want to give you guys a small gift, a thank you for loving us” Hi-5 explained.  
They handed the boys two golden fidget spinners, engraved was a player 1 for Michael and player 2 for Jeremy. Both boys started to tear up. Before they can say thank you the emojis disappear.   
And that’s when Jeremy wakes up.   
He finds himself in Michael’s basement, covered in sweat.  
“Michael I had the weirdest dream,” Jeremy groaned   
“Babe, what happened?” said Michael.  
“Well it started when….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done.... Thank you so much for reading this! Like thank you for taking time out of your day to read this piece of shit wow. Maybe we'll write something good, but you'll have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
